Track 04
by Lilamedusa
Summary: NaruSaku. AU. Porque, para quien sabe escuchar, no hacen falta palabras.


Summary: Porque, para quien sabe escuchar, no hacen falta palabras.

* * *

Hola. Esta es la primer historia que dedico al entiendoi porque, siendo mi fandom favorito, es el más vacío. Así que decidi ayudar a llenarlo un poco con mis muy lentas actualizaciones.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Simplemente es así. No puedo (ni quiero) cambiarlo.

* * *

Track 04

Prólogo

Cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba llorando. Lo recuerdo bien. ¿Lo recuerdas tú? Tal vez no, tal vez no te interesa lo suficiente para recordar. Pero yo estaba llorando y tú no me conocías y no tenías idea de que hacer. No te culpo, ¿sabes? No te culpo por no saber qué hacer. Yo tampoco hubiera sabido. De hecho, estoy segura de que, en tu situación, yo no me las habría sabido apañar. Pero tú, el sensible tú, el amable tú, el tierno tú, el perfecto tú, te sentaste a mi lado, y recargaste mi cabeza en tu hombro.

Ni si quiera estaba llorando por nada… es decir, nada importante. Estaba leyendo 'Lo que el viento se llevó' y yo estaba llorando porque Rhett se había ido, y Melanie se había muerto Y Scarlett se había quedado sola en el mundo por culpa de su propia estupidez. Y estaba escuchando una tristísima melodía, cuyo único nombre conocido es y siempre será 'track 04', una tristísima melodía en el violín. Vamos, ni era la primera vez que leía el libro (más bien como la vigésima) ni la primera vez que oía la melodía, pero estaba llorando y tú recargaste mi cabeza en tu hombro.

Y tanta amabilidad a mi me metía mucha risa, pero también se me hacía súper mal plan reírme en tu cara de tu amabilidad. Igual y te quedabas traumado y nunca más volvías a ser tan amable. Igual y te volvías uno de esos emo idiotas con peinado de pato que se creen con el derecho de fastidiar a cualquiera que les brinda su atención. Igual y te quedabas traumado, así que no me reí y me quede recostada así, en tu hombro un rato más.

—Haruno Sakura—te dije, con una sonrisa.

Tú me miraste extrañado. Y yo te miré de frente por primera vez. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, tez bronceada. ¿En verdad eras japonés? No que yo pueda decir mucho. Ojos verdes (como Scarlett, siempre que me veo en el espejo sonrío. También yo tengo hoyuelos, sonrío y me siento más Scarlett que la misma Vivien Leigh), cabello rosa (si, no me canso de repetirte, tal vez jamás lo haga, _NO_ me tiño el cabello) y pálida como una magnolia. Magnolias, ese es el tipo de flores que se le dan a una chica, no crisantemos. Pero el tonto tú, el ingenuo tú, el simplón tú, el absurdo tú, el adorable tú, ¿cómo vas a saber eso?

—Uzumaki Naruto—respondiste, aun extrañado de mi sonrisa—. T—tú… estabas llorando.

Si, lo estaba. Estaba llorando, hace una eternidad estaba llorando. Lo que tú, Naruto Uzumaki, sentiste como sollozos era solo risa ahogada, pero yo no estaba por decir eso.

—Lo estaba—contesté, calmada.

—¿Por qué?—preguntaste esta vez, con una cara confundida.

Yo tengo dos palabras en mi boca para este recuerdo: adorable e idiota.

—Estaba leyendo. Y escucha—respondí.

Era fácil hablar contigo. Era fácil entonces, que eras un extraño. Fue fácil ponerte mi audífono (verde. Amo el verde y ya lo sabes. Es el color de los ojos de Scarlett, y yo también tengo hoyuelos en la mejillas) en el oído. Fue fácil reírme cuando vi que te empezaban a arder los ojos. Es lo que hace la música a quien la sabe escuchar, ¿sabes? Muchos dicen que es lenta, que es aburrida, que no tiene palabras. Para quien sabe escuchar, no se necesitan palabras, las historias surgen solas, un mí es un paisaje, un silencio un poema, un re una historia. Y track 04 lo tiene todo en uno. ¿A que es una chingadera de canción?

—Pero estabas… Te estabas riendo de mi, ¿a que si?—preguntaste, rascándote la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Necesitabas una dama en peligro, Naruto-kun, pero Sakura no es esa dama—te respondí, poniéndome de pie.

—No, supongo que no—comentaste—. Pero a mí se me olvidó mi blanco corcel, así que estamos a mano.

No era normal estar bromeando con un extraño, pero a mí se me antojo rico. Me había gustado intercambiar palabras, aun pocas, contigo, y no quería adiós. La vida de una chica de cabello rosa es solitaria, Naruto-kun. Pero el popular tú, el confiable tú, el amigable tú, el especial tú, no podía comprender eso. Al menos yo no creía que pudieras. Yo no sabía, y tú no te imaginabas que yo debería saber, que el popular tú una vez fue el pobre tú, el rechazado tú, el marginado tú, el vago tú.

—Instituto Sarutobi para hombres—comentaste antes de despedirte—. ¿Tú?

—Instituto Sarutobi para mujeres—respondí, sonriente con la ironía. Nuestros colegios estaban en frente uno del otro—. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿le conoces?

—¡Por Kami! ¡No tú también!—exclamaste, irritado. Yo me sentí algo sorprendida con tu mal humor—¿Se parece a este?

Qué curioso, que hayas abierto tu celular. Quiero decir, que hayas sacado tu celular y se lo hayas mostrado a una extraña. Pero no era tan personal como llamar a un extraño por su nombre de pila. Si estábamos llamándonos por nuestro primer nombre, un celular es nada. Y en el celular, ¡la foto! ¿Qué si conocías a Sasuke Uchiha? Era tu mejor amigo. Alto, piel más blanca que una magnolia y ojos negros como la obsidiana. Y cabello negro como la noche, con un peculiar estilo que… me volvía loca. Loca, ¿ves? Lo reconozco.

—¡Pero si sois amigos!

Sonreíste arrogantemente. No te queda.

—Desde jardín de niños, Sakura—explicaste—. Pero, no hago favores. No presento, no doy números, no arreglo citas. ¿Me das tu número?

No quería, pero me sonrojé. Tonta yo, más tarde en escuchar la frase que en pasártelo por infrarrojo. ¿Qué si te quería? Claro que no. Nos conocíamos de menos de veinte minutos, y como se nota, estaba más interesada en Sasuke-kun que en un rubio escandaloso.

¿Quién prefiere la noche a la luz del sol?

No Haruno Sakura, pero en ese entonces, yo no sabía diferenciar luz de oscuridad.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa

-.-

En respuesta a un review, debo decir que todo el capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Sakura, y solo del suyo (aunque me parece algo obvio).

Le he corregido — cambiando los guiones cortos por los largos, que son los adecuados.


End file.
